No Sir
by MotatoPotato
Summary: SJ. Vignette 20. Reflection.


**Title: **No Sir

**Author: **MotatoPotato

**Spoilers: **None

**Season: **10

**Warnings: **SJ Ship. Companion to '_Two of a Kind'. _Innuendo.

**Disclaimer: **Stargate is not mine. Sadly. I only twist what is there.

**Notes: **This is twentieth in a series of same universe vignettes.

**Please let me know what you think….It's how I improve!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack slouched deeper into his couch. He was tired. A long-necked beer bottle dangled carelessly in his fingers. Lifting the cool beer to his lips, he paused, his mind wandering.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When he was young he was free in his affections. A hug here, a lingering squeeze there. Then it was different. Years as a soldier combined with his failure (so he thought) as a father. Harder. Even now Jack still had trouble with outright displays.

He thought of Daniel, the introvert, who ironically pulled Jack slightly back out of his self-imposed shell.

Then there was Teal'c. The warrior reflected in Jack himself. He smiled as he took another long swig. Then it faded as he leaned back. He missed the action. He missed his team.

Sam. God. Sam.

He remembered the first time they met. Him so full of dubious bluster, her so determined to kick his ass. He didn't really know when it started. Slowly, creeping. Daniel and Teal'c knew before they did (or would admit), but nothing was ever said.

The longing. The terrible buried burden hidden from the world. He knew. She knew. They pretended. Then it would happen. A weak moment, a narrow escape. It felt like an electric surge. He didn't know much. But he did know a feeling like that is rare. Just like her.

He remembered a moment on a ship; a mine floating in the hold. It dipped and he grabbed her, pulling her from under and pressing his back to her. Her controlled breaths. The brushing arms. Her warm skin pressed to his.

They were afraid for each other.

Both relaxed, despite the situation, and secretly reveled in the closeness.

Perverse. Then again, that was them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He snorted humorlessly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack of course would never believe she felt the same way. It was too close, too consuming. He was bewildered by it. This thing that pulled them unavoidably into its orbit.

They had all become close right away, despite his efforts to hold them at bay. Particularly Sam.

He drifted, melancholy, thinking of then. Honestly he hated his desk job. But he felt more at peace then he had in a very, very, long time.

As he aged he grew defensive. His sarcasm sharpened, his smiles faded and far fewer. The fewer grew to minimal when he was promoted.

Then came time to be happy for Sam. If he were honest with himself it hurt that everyone knew before him. He wasn't honest though, and while he was genuinely pleased for her, the dishonest part of him curled tightly in pain. She deserved the congratulations he offered her. She got a life. He got a gate.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He paused and took another swig, looking aimlessly into the ceiling.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After his holiday with Baal came another searing arc between them. She hovered without hovering, innocuously. He was pretending again.

Then came Maybourne and his blasted distopia. Teal'c filled him in with a cock of an eyebrow and a well placed 'Indeed'. They all gathered in Sam's office; Jack writing his report, Sam tinkering, Teal'c meditating, Jonas surfing the weather websites.

It was silent, but heavy with unspoken words.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack hauled himself up and went to the fridge, grabbing another beer.

He was drunk.

The cap flicked gracefully into the wall.

He stared blankly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam struggled desperately in the mud, gritting her teeth tightly. She pulled at Cam's limp form, vainly jerking at his jacket. Vala lay unconscious, Teal'c wounded badly. Daniel was furiously fighting the sucking mud.

She wished Jack were with them. Well, she did, but she didn't. She wanted him there because his leadership was exceptional. He could always lighten the mood in impossible situations. More importantly he always got them out.

Not to mention the lingering warmth his presence inspired.

She would never in a million years wish him here though.

She growled and yanked harder. She wouldn't do that to him. Just thinking of it tore at her heart.

Determined she managed to pull Cam to the others, Daniel crawling far behind. They all collapsed, exhausted.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack swallowed his overwhelming frustration. She was out there. He was here.

Drunk.

Pathetic.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The first night they were together was explosive. Nine years of unresolved tension flowed and consumed. He often thought how lucky it was that he didn't know what it would be like. Because he'd be in the brig.

On some level he knew that this was their time, and not before. However he could help but feel wistful over the lost years.

He also felt guilty. Sam deserved better. But they fit like PB&J (to be cliched).

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eyes dropping shut, he slumped on the couch.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack awoke slowly to a headache and a heavy weight on his chest. He was groggy and dull. Damn beer.

He shot up straight when he felt a hand caressing his neck.

She smiled lazily up at him.

"Got you."

He just stared.

Her face softened.

His eyes drooped.

They took a moment to savor.

He pressed her closer to him.

"You're losing it, Jack. That desk job has you as dull as cardboard." She sighed. "You didn't even twitch, Jack."

He grunted. "I employed plan B last night."

Sam cocked her head. "Plan B?"

"Plan Beer."

Her eyes danced with mirth. "Hangover?" She buried deeper into his chest.

His fingers found her arm, stroking up and down. "I have a cure."

"Lech."

"Homewrecker."

"Dirty old man"

Jack smirked. "Was there ever any doubt?"

Sam grinned wickedly up at him.

"Sir, no Sir..."


End file.
